bay12rpggroupfandomcom-20200214-history
Only War: Adeptus Mechanicus
The Adeptus Mechanicus is a technological organization, often known as the Priesthood of Mars. It holds a monopoly on technological knowledge in the Imperium. Their Forge Worlds turn out the Imperium's most powerful and advanced weaponry and equipment. The organization's members, the Techpriests, are vital in maintaining much of the Imperium's more technologically advanced equipment. During the Age of the New Imperium, the once single cult has splittered into three seperate factions, each one with it's own doctrine of practice and traditions. The Cults of the Machine God Since the fracturing of the Priesthood three individual sects of the same religion have formed, each of the sects are in a constant state of bickering with one another. However, rarely do these conflicts result in direct violence, but there has been incidents where Machine Priest fought Machine Priest. When a sect goes to war the terrible might of Titan Legions and countless Adepts are brought to bear against one another. The destruction the battle brings can level entire planets into heaps of slag and molten tar. There has only been one such battle of horrendous proportion; The Machine War of the Vale. In the Praxis Vale, on Praxis IIX, a resource rich world baring a copious amount of carbon based metals was hotly contested by the Radical Cult and the Loyalist Cult. When one brought their respected Titan Legio, so did the other. They hoped the esclation of arms would deter the other from advancing, it only furthered the crisis. At last the Cold War went hot when a misfire from one of the lascannons of a frontline crew forced Radicals to fire back. After the smoke cleared, ships were beginning to fight above. It is important to remember why Praxis IIX is a Death World. When the Cults fight, neither one will give up and both of them are cold caculating automatons of dread. 'Radical Cult of Accatran' "Hau frangat, fac meliorem." ~ If not broken, make better. Being the first world to suceed from the Magi of Mars, Accatran now holds a special place in the galaxy. It was named, "Nitens Gemma Stellarum" By Lord Commander Solar Vergen. When Accatran began it's peaceful revolt against the original Priesthood in the early 42nd Millenium, it accepted many engineers and non-Mechanicus into it's ranks. Given Mechanicus Implants and Adept's training Accatran's rank swelled with numbers. Once the Astronomicon reawakened new fleets were already being contructed to spread their new dream across the stars. With increased numbers came increased productivity, which gave much needed incentive to join the growing Radical movement to skeptical Magi. With a almost unseen vigor the Radical movement had spread all throughout the Segmentum Ultima without much opposition from Loyalists. However once news reached Accatran that Mars remained and was not eliminated from Abaddon's fleet like expected, trouble started. Old fanatical members of the Cult of Mars rose up and struck. Adept fought Adept in the bowels of Forge Worlds. The hum of engines concealing the last dying breaths of a young Adept strangled by a collegue. The Radical Cult would not stand for attacks upon it's members. A massive purge was undertaken to rid the Cult of inflitrators and sabatours. Hundreds died, but the Radical Cult was not without mercy. When Loyalists would confess to betrayal they were instead reclaimed as Servitors or if their charges were minor, sent to undermanned outposts on the galaxy's rim. After the uprisings were dealt with the Forge Worlds flourished with new minds and technology. Old STCs locked away were instead released for the public to tinker with. Designs for weapons were created, Xenos Tech was rengineered into Human technology. The Ultramarines were greatful to the Cult for the new patterns of armour and weapons. The next few hundreds years saw little advancement in the way of non-STC pattern technology. Constant threats from the Magi of Mars and requests from Imperial Army commanders forced the passions of Adepts to devices of warfare. New Machine Spirit self-loading cannon algorithms on data-slates, designs for better lasguns, mesh folds of anti-tankarmour. The assembly lines shuffled off to far away battlefields to be used against the enemies of man. When the Council of Mars took place the Radical Cult was the first to call for the formation of a volunteer army. Knowing their ranks held the most Adepts out of all the Cults, playing a smart waiting game. After Custodientes Machinae were formed the Radical Cult made up of almost 64% of all their forces. Currently the Radical Cults keep a steady peace with the Loyalists, not wanting to repeat Praxis IIX again. The very last thing the Cult wants is to relive those horrid events. Members of the Radical Cult The Members of the Radical Cult live peaceful lives of research and development. Their robes colors are White. Even Engiseers stationed on outposts, foundries on Hive Worlds, or even in an Imperial Guard unit often keep records mental or physical of their experiences. This is so when they return to their birth worlds all that they saw will be recorded for future generations. Young members of the Cult often show little signs of augmentations other than the most basic Mechanicus Implants such as Potentia Coil and Respirator Unit. Radicals have a pride for their human forms and meld man with machine often. Artwork depicting metal and flesh becoming one is an often sight in the homes of Adepts on Forge Worlds. Many new Adepts are either born from a pairing of two Priests of the Cult or through induction into the ranks from the masses of Imperial Worlds. Those who show an aptitude for ingenuity and engineering are taken into the cult, given a six month course of relentlessly cruel training, and if they pass they will be given simple Mechanicus Implants. Worlds of the Radical Cult The Forge Worlds of the Accatran Cult share a great diversity with one another in their construction processes. Some focus on Xeno-Tech reverse engineering, others in Augmentic research. But they all have one thing in common, a focus on technological advancement. While some Forge Worlds skies are polluted with smog from their sky-scrapping chimneys, others are spires of white, and seeming like gleaming crystalline towers of white. Marble pillars of perfection churn out new instruments of devastation. 'The Loyalist Cult of Mars' "Victoria machinae. Occidite carni." ~ All for the Machine. Death to the Flesh. The Loyalist Cult of Mars honors tradition and loyalty above all. To craft machines from as simple as a lasgun to the massive Baneblades the same way they had for nearly ten thousand years. They display the red of Mars proudly on their garments and machinery. With the ruthless cold efficiency of the machine on their side, the Loyalist Cult believe rise to the challenge the new cults present by sticking to the old ways with an extreme religious fantacism. Adepts and serfs alike toil away in the manufactorums. They display a steadfastness the likes of which has not been seen by any of the other Cults. The Magi of Mars hold in their grasp the vast majority of the Forge Worlds in the Segmentum Solar, and have the most Imperial Allies out of all the cults. With their prestige and popularity the rising Radical Cult movement was stemmed quite easily from spreading beyond the Segmentum Ultima. Public flayings and servitor reclamation were common fates for caught Radicals. After Praxis IIX, the Loyalists excercised caution whenever attacking Radical Cult Members. When the Primarch Lion'El arrived to take his place as the Leader of mankind the Loyalist Cult put all their strength behind him. Hoping to gain his favor before anyone else could. The Radicals arrived too late to the new treaty negotiations. It is the primary reason why only hundreds of Forge Worlds belong to the Radicals and not thousands. When the Neutralists arrived the Loyalists tried full frontal purge against them. But a combination of Imperial Fists and Radical Skitarii made the Loyalists reconsider their previous opinions of the Neutralists rather quickly. Soon after this debacle, the Neutralists and Loyalists reached a far better understanding than that of Loyalists and Radicals. The Loyalists remain the major producers of Imperial Armour out of all the Cults. Since the formation of the New Imperium seven Titan Legions have been formed, comprising mostly of the Castigor-class Titans. Roaring engines of hulking mass roam across battlefields bearing the red of Mars. Members of the Loyalist Cult The Loyalists Members live conservative, regimented, organized and orderly lives of service to the Machine Cult of Mars. They wear the red of Mars as on their robes to represent their allegiance. They give the rest of the world outside the Cult a picture of the mysticism which is held religiously within their Cult. Young Members of the Cult display the training that has guided them theyir entire lives. Hours of prayer and chanting to bless the machines of an outpost, manufactorum, or even Leman Russ engine. Part mystic, part mechanic, they pridefully show the galaxy what the Loyalists are about. A defining feature in the hearts and minds of Loyalists members is they hold a great deal of respect for their ancestors. Those who suffered the hardships of solar radiation, jibbering mutants, and unbelieving morons all while maintaining their hope in the machine. Worlds of the Loyalist Cult A rally cry of grinding metal echoes throughout the spires which spurt out clouds of black smoke. It is the cry of industry, of construction. This wry scream of pride imprints itself on the soul of the Loyalist Forge Worlds. With methods practiced for over a thousand generations the Adepts of the Machine Cult toil to produce the finest armaments. These precious planets of industrial activity are irreplaceable to the Loyalist Cult, each Adept crucial to their overall plan. This design of fate weaved together by the Magi of Mars involves for, through time, to completely destroy all of the Radical Cult. Through several means, all of them effective. They will convert Radicals, subvert them in the Imperium. Over time this will take it's toll, and more Forge Worlds will fold into the ranks of the Loyalists. With the new Titan Legions nothing can stop the Loyalists in an armed conflict. Their victory is as assured as an armored company's march through desert sands. 'The Neutralists Cult of Phaeton' "Omnis machinae, in nomine hominis." ~ All for the machine, in the name of man. Phaeton was a very unimportant Forge World in the Segmentum Solar, it did not construct a great deal of warmachines or did it fall into great peril to warrant need of them. It sat isolated in the stars, enjoying it's bliss of inconsequential existence a storm was brewing on Mars. The Radicals had been formed, bringing the entire Mechanicus into uphevial. Forge World after Forge World fought with itself for which side to choose. Then Phaeton made the most unexpected, unforseen, unheard of risky move any Forge World could make; it choose neither. Phaeton would not turn over resources and people to fund a war against brothers and sisters in the Cult. Different they may be. Many blame a lax in the Magi of the time, or perhaps the brutality in both sides left little to be desired for neutral parties. It is with Phaeton's example the Neutralists Cult was formed. Holding on to the traditions of the past, but tolerate of the advancements of the future. But many believe Neutralists are a quiet, trustworthy simple Cult of Machine-Priests. Quite the opposite, they are sceaming cunning cruel masterminds. Phaeton's decision was not without thought, it was a caculated action. Lead a new Cult to power, become the seat of power for that Cult. Being able to have good relations with both sides yet hold ties to no one the Neutralists are the most dangerous wild card in the whole of the Imperium. Spies in both the Radical Cult and the Loyalist Cult any major movements are reported within weeks, major research stolen and blamed on the otherside. Sabotage, kidnapping, assassination, extortion, blackmail, and narcotic trade all the specialties of the "Elite" of the Cult. On the outside most see a party of people unable to choose a side, at it's core they are the most brutal side of all. Although they do not have the most tech or the mightiest foundries they manage. They have little official presence in the Custodientes Machinae, many Imperator Machinae are ready to bring their Legion to the correct side. The right side. The Neutralists specialize in the production of augmentations, and new designs of Naval Ships. They out of all the other Cults produce the most Naval vessals. Category:Only War